


Her Fate, Regardless

by ColourfulVoid



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Artificial Intelligence Nanami Chiaki, Despair, Drabble, Execution, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, One Shot, POV Nanami Chiaki, Short One Shot, Spoilers for chapter 5, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26436823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColourfulVoid/pseuds/ColourfulVoid
Summary: Chiaki's thoughts as she runs through her execution are a mess, and perhaps that's what's fitting.
Kudos: 12





	Her Fate, Regardless

**Author's Note:**

> haha wrote this for an application to something I didn't get in, but I still think it's pretty good. thnx to cal for the beta

Chiaki’s skin pressed against the cold concrete of the execution room floor as she kneeled upon it, bits of rock and grit digging into her skin. She would not be afraid, even as as the smell of smoke lingered in the air.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

Grabbing a Monomi’s hand, she ran, hearing the plush footsteps of the others following, and the cacophony of destruction just barely behind. Her heart pounded in her ears louder and louder.

Perhaps that was just the nature of Chiaki Nanami; to flee from punishment only to meet an inevitable death. Not looking back at the death and destruction that followed her, Chiaki burst through the exit doors.

The indescribable clattering sound of flesh and bone colliding with frigid glass resonated through the chamber.

She would not be afraid, even with no way out. A trick like this is what she should’ve suspected.

Her life had yet to flash before her eyes, although she supposed there was an argument to make that _she_ had never really lived a life in the first place.

Monomi sobbed beside her, but Chiaki would not cry.

Her breath caught, sticking sickly like glue in her throat as blocks came crashing down.

Crash, smash, and now she was all alone.

She would not be afraid.

Chiaki gritted her teeth and opened her eyes, looking past the glass where she knew her beloved classmates were watching.

Selfish as it may be, she was glad she couldn’t see their faces, filled with rage, sadness, and fear. She would not call it despair. Her classmates were better than that, she knew it.

Chiaki took a deep breath and opened her eyes, staring out with a blank face.

They did not deserve to see her cry.

The final piece collided into place, and Chiaki would not- _could_ not, be afraid anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I was *this* close to running into a glass door to figure out what sound it would make, but due to the weather I did not.
> 
> [please follow my Tumblr](https://voids-colourful-creations.tumblr.com)


End file.
